


Hell's calling

by flipflop917



Series: Angelic Sinners [1]
Category: Just a made up story
Genre: Darkness, Demons, Evil, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Grieving, Language, Lord, Madness, Memories, Might-be-a series, Religion, Revenge, Romance, Thriller, Trigger-Warnings, Wings, angel - Freeform, crazyness, funny moment, love-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop917/pseuds/flipflop917
Summary: Welcome to Hell!A place where sinners that are unable to pass through heaven's thresholds go. While it may seem like an unfortunate place to live, it's an everlasting home to Ariel... A home she refuses to leave..While evil mortals die to end up in hell, Angels are a different concept. When Ariel, the angel of nature was cast out of god's gates, it seemed a tragic sight. Why wouldn't it be? Everyone knows that once you become a demon, your wings turn black as coal and you no longer have your special gifts. True, Ariel's wings weren't pearly white anymore, but being an outcast had given her additional strength. Now, as she spends the rest of her youthful days settling in a world of mischief, she can't deny she hates it.  If anything, it's given her freedom, but when a catastrophic crime occurs in Hell's borders, Ariel and friends are required to unravel the mystery on Earth. Within the fragments of time, she gets lost in another world of havoc, confusion, and don't forget.....Bittersweet love.
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Series: Angelic Sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I started writing this story on Wattpad but decided to also publish it here.  
> I would appraise if you could comment, give me advice or maybe even leave kudos.  
> Thanks angelic reader.
> 
> The first chapter is just a proglue...

What is an angel?  
Mortals call them protecters of earth.  
I call them traitous insufficient thieves.  
Their charming smiles and assuring words only let you belive in hope, granting is whole other belief.  
It's a shame, really, humans praying to the gods above, hoping they'll recieve some kind of sign in return.  
You want the real truth?  
Angels are ignorant saints.  
You're wispered words go in one ear and out the other.  
Your little questions and rants are a waste of time management. Seconds or minutes you won't ever get back.  
Take it from me, it's pointless.  
I learned from experiance that no matter how determine you are to pray and ask someone to listen, you can't.  
Hell, Heaven and beloved earth are alike in one substantial aspect.  
Every damn creature is out for themselves.  
They fool you into assuming they'll all support and assist, but when everything slips through the crack of your hand.....  
All their fingers point the blame at you.  
Then, here you are, making friends with the dark and finding solace in silence. Don't worry, its not that terrible.  
Welcome to the land of mayhem  
You might want to get comfy.  
I promise this story will be thrilling.  
After all, who doesn't like a little revenge?


	2. Unnecessary Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the plot of the story.  
> If you have any advice please let me know!!

The barrier between Heaven and Hell has a connection.  
Since Hell supposedly possesses " evil energy" and Heaven carries "pure energy" the opposites attract and become one powerful electric current. Of course, the   
current is in the form of a cathedral, therefore it's the place for all the gatherings. While angels and demons aren't exactly best friends, the cathedral disarms any   
sorcery or trickery, causing only the defense of verbal words. Usually, when a meeting is held, I try to dwell in the crowd and not participate in the riot, but when the   
sons of God are losing their insanity, how can you not contribute. 

Today though, Today is different. Not the different as in the room being decorated like an old church service, but as the distinctive unusual tension in the air. Instead of seeing cocky and overconfident smiles, my eyes show me pathetic and worried faces.   
" What now brothers," I tease, "Father too busy to read you a bedtime story?"   
A couple of chuckles float around the room. Glad I find myself entertaining. 

The so-called saints on the " good side" are not amused. Their menacing staring burned into my body as if they were peering into my soul. Perhaps I should ask them what they see. They sit tall and proud on the right side of the room behind a table in a straight row. Across from them are the commanders and soldiers of mighty Lucifer. It's rare for him to come to meetings, so he orders his little workers to go and take notes.

Gabriel points to the chair in the corner of the room. " Sit Down," he orders. His raw voice almost brings chills to my spine. Oh, how our relationship changed. He used to be a dependable brother. Whenever I was struggling with a task, he made sure to assist. When I look at him now, I can't find any remembrances of a young man I used to honor. 

I take a seat in the back and wait for the commotion to begin. I wonder what occurred. Surely something must have happened for the saints to be flustered. It does get old after a while when all the conventions have been about complaints. Last time, Xavier argued that forgiveness was happening too fast and repented mortals need more time. Vetos were outnumbered and now before anyone crosses the borders to see the light, they have to be examined and put through truth serum. Unnecessary if you ask me, not that anyone ever does ask my opinion!

The attention bell rings out to the noisy crowd. A way of saying SHUT UP!  
Anticipation is shown from the saints. Whenever their graceful wings start twitching, you can tell they're anxious. A simple act of upset nerves, an easy energy source for us. Their fear is an addicting drug, one little taste, and you hooked. This is why we're also named Soul thieves. Were known to steal strength off of jittery emotions. It's a shame we can't ask for help, it's not Hell has a rehab center. 

A light pluck to my arm brings me to attention. I sigh knowing Amon has taken his lawful place next to me. For being a little rascal, he does have an impeccable style. He wears a verdant V-neck sweater with Yellow dress pants and polished Taps. I swear he kidnapped a clothing designer and kept them for a pet. Persuasion was part of his charms. It was easy to get lured into his captivating smile and get trapped in his web.

No one's doing anything," Amon whispered. He covers his mouth to quiet his yawn. Not even a minute and he's already tired.   
"Patience brother" I mumble. Sooner or later his mischief self would cause some kind of trouble. It always does when it comes to boredom.   
Right when I was about to suggest leaving, a certain chair scraping across the wooden floor left me surprised.  
Raphael, the Angel of healing, has stood up. 

Raphael looked defeated standing on the stage. For as long as I have known him, he was kinda the only saint to show true emotions. I could tell he was contemplating on what to announce.   
" Good Evening," he began, " Thank you all for coming. I know lately these meetings haven't been very effective, but today is different. So starting now, I would please like all of you to listen and pay attention. What I'm about to say is very important."  
I sigh and glance two seats down.  
Where is Catrina? Her empty chair just collects dust.  
How is she so busy that she can't show up.   
"As several of you don't know, we are in the middle of a serious crisis and-''  
"And what," A cocky voice interrupts.

heads turn but I already recognize the owner of the voice.  
Amazon  
Lucifers second commander  
Sin: Wrath  
His body slouched in the seat with his head laid back. His heather eyes glow with mischief. Every aspect about him screams cruelty and pure evil. He was on my hazzard list.  
" A-and we need all the help we can get," Raphael Continues, "It has come to our knowledge that Lucifer doesn't keep track of the population of the underworld. This is the fault of the problem."  
"And what is this crisis?" Someone else asks.  
" Probably an angel going to the Darkside." Amon jokes, nudging me. " Sound familiar?"  
I roll my eyes and once again look back at Catrina's chair. Still Freaking empty. Lucifer is not going to be pleased. She was one of his soldiers. Her duties had to meet standards.  
Come on Ariel" Amon pleads, " You gotta lighten up. Let your inner-glitter girl shine."  
Inner-glitter girl?  
" I don't have one" I gritted, " Leave me alone!"  
" You do too," he argues.  
"Do not!"  
" Every girl has one.  
" I don't!"  
" That's not what Ampion says."  
" WHAT?"  
" You heard me, that not what Amp-"  
I DECLARE SILENCE!"  
The room along with my body jumps to the startling demand.   
Xavier stands with his face full of rage. An angry vein runs down his forehead.   
" Do you all think this is a joke" he barks. " This could throw the scales off balance."  
" Screw the scales." Ampion rings out. His relaxed body turns stiff and alert.  
" I don't care what is going on, take care of it yourselves."  
"YEA!" sinners agree.

For once, I agree too. Saints are angels. Almost close to a god. They're the most substantial immortals in the whole world. With a snap of their fingers, a cup of tea could appear. Sadly, that's a sin of greed and an angel using their abilities for themselves is Ludacris, but still, aren't demons put through enough?

The front door of the church creaks open. Everyone looks towards the disruption.

n walks Catrina with her toxic boyfriend strolling alongside.  
Must she bring Ryan? He's such a whinner.  
"Hey Everybody!" She calls, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. " What did I miss?"   
"We're all in the middle of a life-threatening crisis" I answer. " You would have known if you weren't busy making out like the world was ending.  
Catrina gives me a sly smirk. " Well since you said was life-threatening." She brings Ryans' hand to her mouth and licks his palm. " I used my time wisely." Her smirk darkens. " Something that you wouldn't know about Ariel, am I right?"

Did she want to be strangled?  
She was begging for it.  
I would gladly take pleasure in ripping every Chesnut strand out of her brainless head.  
" Catrina and Ryan, will you please take your seats?" Uriel sighs. He runs a hand down his face and looks up at the ceiling. Was he praying? Does God ever get a break?  
' Certainly" she answers, walking to her spot.  
Again, what was the purpose of this meeting? It's ending up like all the other ones. Bickering and foolishness. I gotta convince Lucifer to let me pass these meetings.  
I quietly stand up and step on the top of my chair.  
Need any help," Amon Teases. He swings his ankles together and laughs at my antic.  
I flip him off and stomp my feet. The sound of my boots hitting metal stops all the laughing of the sinners and the arguing of the saints.  
" CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE CRISIS IS?" I holler. " YOU ARE ALL CONSUMING MY FREAKING TIME!"

" I can."  
My head whirls to the podium.  
"Asmodeus," Raphael trembles, " has escaped."


End file.
